The Group
by Storylover158
Summary: It's been made painfully obvious that I bit off more than I can chew at this time. So this story is being put on a long hiatus until I can give everyone's OCs justice. I will come back to this story sadly I have no I dea when.


**AN. Hey guys and gals I'm back and I've rewritten everything I have and I want HONEST FEEDBACK but don't hate on my story and If you think I didn't represent your OC well tell me so k? Now about the whole imprint thing I may do a flashback of it later on in the story if I put one of them in a life threating situation (THAT'S NOT A SPOILER!) but for right now just a taste of how Edward went through it. Speaking of Edward I got sick of the **_**oh I'm Edward and I'm so depressing and moody **_**Boo freaking hoo, soooooooooo I changed him up a bit. OH READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM! My two OCs names are: Ashton Hawk aka Ash and Angelica aka Angel (she has no last name)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I get nothing. Got it! Good.**

**Angelica POV**

What I hate most about any given assignment is the debriefing, if you don't know what that is then I envy you. It is the single most boring thing you can do in the entire world. It's basically you sitting in a confined space with the tackiest furniture known to mankind, admitting what you did wrong and what you could've done better to a bunch of old people. "Ahhh Mrs. Hale so glad you could find time in your _busy_ schedule to come to this _mandatory_ meeting that started a half-hour ago." "Sarcasm Carol, isn't that a bit young for you to pull off?" A scowl replaces the woman in question's smirk. Ha! That shut her up bitch, such a nice name for such a mean person. "Ladies, ladies no need to start World War III let's just move on and discuss what we gathered to discuss. Now Angelica please explain why you and your superior officer broke protocol and ordered the rest of his team to reveal yourselves." Ugh and now we come to the million dollar question. "Of course but to do that I'll need to start from the beginning" I receive a nod of their heads and begin my tale. "Well it all started when we went to relieve beta squad of their guarding duties"…

**Earlier that day, Edward POV**

I feel Jacob's wonderful body pull itself closer to me searching for something, he inevitably found it because after a few more shifts in which he tangled our limbs together he stopped moving and started to softly snore again. God, how could I have gotten so lucky? Well really it's all thanks to Bella, she introduced me and Jacob. I knew he was mate the second I saw him, there was this feeling it's indescribable it was like this other piece of me just came together and I was whole. I can't give the feeling justice by putting it into words I just knew. At first when I smelled him I thought oh great someone from the pack but even then there was this underlying smell like a summer shower in the middle of a forest with just a hint of honey and vanilla, it was truly intoxicating. Sadly he knew nothing of what had happened and when he looked at me with such hate and malice my non beating heart broke, my non existing soul died a little. That all changed when he first shifted after that when he saw me he imprinted on me immediately, I had never smiled wider in my life which confirmed his thought about imprinting on me he took it as well as I thought he would and ran and I mean like he was being chased by a horde of zombies ran. After a couple of weeks he came by our house after a couple months we finally made it official, I should definitely thank Bella next time I see her.

'_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP' _I quickly turn off the alarm that Jacob insisted on getting even though he sleeps through it, god I love him so much but we really should be getting up we have to meet with the pack for a last minute meeting before I and Jacob run to the mountain to wait for Victoria and her newborns. "WHAT!" I hear a deafening crack before the house begins to shake, I jump up ready to, to do something even though I have no idea what I was, am going to do. However that shout that the whole city must've heard combined with the house rocking and my uneasiness that I'm sure Jacob felt made him wake with a start and look around worried before his eyes settle on my tense form. "What. The. Fuck. WAS THAT?" I turn to him with a stoic expression on my face, "I don't know babe but it's probably not good. C'mon let's take a shower and get ready." "Why I don't wanna get up, I'm comfort-" he didn't get a chance to finish because he was already running towards the bathroom. I hear him empty what little was in his stomach into the toilet before I head in there myself to make sure my love is okay. "After this whole Victoria thing is over we'll ask Carlisle to check you out" he opens his mouth to interject but another wave of nausea hits him and he nods quickly before he empties his stomach once again. I step in the shower as Jacob starts to brush teeth to get rid of the taste, he joins me in a minute and before long this morning's worries and cares are forgotten as I push him up against the wall pumping hard and fast into him.

**At the same time Angelica POV**

"God this is so boring all they ever do is _kiss_ and _cuddle _it makes me sick, speaking of sick HAWK! Get over here Jacob's paying homage to the porcelain god." "What are you muttering about now?" I grab his head so he can see what I see, were both standing in Edward's room now they can't see us of course you see I can see and hear everything as it's happening but not be where I'm looking. I can see a bank robbery in Chicago while being in Canada, I concentrate on a place and I can see it perfectly it's like I'm there. We take it as our cue to leave once we start to hear moans coming from the shower which Jacob and Edward are now in. "Sounds like he's been getting sick a lot do you think that he could be…" I leave out the rest since I see the way Ash's eyes sparkle. "I can only hope Angel, I can only hope. If I may change the subject?" I nod my head suspecting I know what he'll ask. "Who the hell is Victoria and what has she done to make Jacob and Edward scared of her?" I open my mouth to answer but instead of my voice coming out Carson's does. "We have a MAJOR PROBLEM!" She yells while flailing her arms toward the sky. Hawk the ever level headed one attempts to calm her down. "Snap the hell out of it! It can't be that bad. Tell us what's wrong." "Well long story short and Angel, Ash remember don't shoot the messenger," I can tell that Hawk is getting impatient and frankly so am I. "Well there's this woman Victoria's her name and remember how Edward killed that vampire who bit his friend Bella?" We nod our heads now a little worried. "It turns out that James he vampire was this Victoria chick's mate." "Hawk this isn't good we have to find this woman and dispose of her immediately!" "Well Angel you'll get your wish as it turns out she has assembled a sort of newborn army and they'll be here soon as in a couple of hours." She shrinks back before she runs away frightened and truth be told I'm scared too.

Silence absolute and utter silence, no birds no animals even Mother Nature seems to have shut-up scared of what could happen, what will happen. 3…2…1 "WHAT!" I'm flung against a tree as he shouts the pulse too much to withstand. I can tell my backs broken, my left leg is in the tree above me and I'm pretty sure there's a crack in my skull. I feel myself getting picked up, my skull and back already starting to heal themselves. I see Ash jump into the tree and back down to me in the blink of an eye with my arm in tow. "Sorry, sorry shit I am so sorry! I just let my anger get the best of me." He looks close to tears which is kind of possible I guess. I'm sitting up now reattaching my arm and turn my dark orange eyes on his hazel, before I get up and hug him telling him all is forgiven. "However, Angel you will get the group protecting the Cullens and I'll get the ones guarding the Pack we need to meet now!

**Hey everybody! *waves hands* sorry It took so long. I'm in kind of a writing brainstorm give me your feedback on this chapter and if you like it I'll pump out the second one. I also dipped my toe in pool of lemon juice with the whole shower scene. I think this is my best work EVER! Have no fear your OCs will appear in the second chapter. I think I may have accidently made my OC straight whoops? I kinda like him straight *bashful* so if you don't tell me if you want your OC to be with the pack my group or a nomad I'll make it up myself. NOW THE BIG QUESTION! Do you want Bella to be dead? I don't care either way so it'll be based on your opinion. OH AND SHE WILL NOT BE WITH EDWARD! **

**Oh Yes thank you **_Judas Forever_** you gave me the push I needed I LOVE YOU FOR THAT! I hope I did good; Reviews are chocolate covered cherries, so review! BYE**


End file.
